Up to now, cylinder-rotation-type compressors that rotate a cylinder internally having a compression chamber, and change a capacity of the compression chamber to compress and discharge a fluid have been known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cylinder-rotation-type compressor that includes a cylinder internally provided with a space having an elliptical cross-section perpendicular to an axial direction of the space, a cylindrical member which is disposed inside the cylinder, and a partition member (vane) which is slidably fitted into a groove portion provided in the cylindrical member and partitions a compression chamber, in which the cylinder is rotated relative to the cylindrical member to displace the vane and change a capacity of the compression chamber.
Patent Document 2 discloses a cylinder-rotation-type compressor that includes a cylinder internally provided with a space having an circular cross-section perpendicular to an axial direction of the space, a rotor that is formed of a cylindrical member disposed inside the cylinder, and a vane which is slidably fitted into a groove portion provided in the rotor, in which the cylinder and the rotor are interlockingly rotated with different rotating axes to displace the vane and change a capacity of a compression chamber.
Incidentally, in the cylinder of the cylinder-rotation-type compressor of this type, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a discharge hole for allowing a fluid compressed in the compression chamber to flow out is provided, and a discharge valve for preventing the fluid from flowing back into the compression chamber through the discharge hole is provided.
In the cylinder-rotation-type compressor described above, a centrifugal force acts on the discharge valve when the cylinder rotates. For that reason, there is a risk that the fluid cannot be compressed and discharged when a valve body portion of the discharge valve is displaced due to an action of the centrifugal force so that the discharge hole cannot be closed in rotating the cylinder with a relatively high rotation.
On the contrary, a configuration in which an elastic member for applying a load to a side where the discharge hole is closed is added to the valve body portion of the discharge valve is proposed. However, the addition of the elastic member may cause an increase in the size of the discharge valve, resulting in an upsizing of the overall cylinder-rotation-type compressor.